


Un Secret bien gardé

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric Diggory avait toujours été un élève brillant, c’est pourquoi il fut extrêmement surpris lorsque le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui demanda de rester un instant à la fin du cours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Secret bien gardé

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrite en 2009 pour sarah_umi dans le cadre de [creerpouraider](). Elle m’avait demandé un pairing qui la surprenne, un truc auquel elle n’aurait jamais pensé.

Cedric Diggory avait toujours été un élève brillant. Premier de sa classe en presque toutes les matières, il se demandait souvent si le Choixpeau n’aurait pas dû l’envoyer à Serdaigle plutôt qu’à Poufsouffle. C’est pourquoi il fut extrêmement surpris lorsque le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui demanda de rester un instant à la fin du cours. Il rangea tranquillement ses affaires dans son sac et s’approcha du bureau professoral d’un pas hésitant tandis que la classe se vidait. Lorsque tous les élèves furent partis, l’enseignant ferma la porte d’un coup de baguette et se tourna vers lui.

« Monsieur Diggory, je voulais vous parler au sujet du dernier essai que vous m’avez rendu. C’est un point de vue peu habituel que vous avez adopté.

\- Pardon ? » Cedric se tordit distraitement les doigts, peu à l’aise sous le regard perçant de l’autre homme. C’était la première fois qu’il était aussi proche du professeur, et une légère sensation de danger lui picotait la peau.

« Tous les autres devoirs que j’ai reçus se focalisaient sur les forces et les faiblesses de la créature, ses traits distinctifs... ils tournaient parfois en rond sur le sujet, d’ailleurs. Mais vous, vous vous êtes basés sur l’aspect humain, sur le poids que la lycanthropie doit faire peser sur quelqu’un... Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander, connaissez-vous un loup-garou ? »

Cedric sursauta légèrement. Il ne s’attendait pas du tout à cette question. Il pensait que le professeur Lupin allait le réprimander pour avoir trop dévié du sujet de base, éventuellement lui dire qu’il s’attendait à mieux de la part d’un élève de son calibre ou encore qu’il devait recommencer. Que devait-il répondre ?

« J’ai simplement tenté de me mettre à la place d’un lycanthrope, monsieur. Ça ne doit pas être facile, comme vie. » Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que son regard était fixé dans les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur, puis Cedric détourna légèrement la tête, s’interdisant de rouir bêtement. Il ne vit donc pas la lueur de compréhension qui éclaira le visage du professeur Lupin, ni le sourire attendrit qui étira ses lèvres un instant plus tard. 

« Vous êtes un jeune homme très intelligent, Monsieur Diggory, » dit-il d’une voix douce. Cette fois-ci, le Poufsouffle ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement. « De plus, vous savez faire preuve d’une grande empathie. Je pense que vous irez loin dans la vie. 

\- Merci monsieur, » répondit-il dans un souffle.

« Je ne voudrais que vous soyez en retard pour le cours du professeur McGonagall. Je vous en prie, » finit par dire l’enseignant après une petite pause.

En refermant la porte de la salle de classe derrière lui, Cedric ne put s’empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Certes, le professeur Lupin semblait avoir compris qu’il avait percé son secret, mais au moins ne l’avait-il pas confronté à ce sujet. Ses déductions avaient été correctes, Cedric venait d’en avoir la preuve : Remus Lupin était bien un loup-garou. Lorsque le jeune homme avait, lors de ses recherches pour le devoir que leur avait donné Rogue, remarqué que les absences de son enseignant correspondaient aux lendemains de pleine lune, il avait vite fait le rapprochement. Il fallait dire que Cedric avait remarqué depuis longtemps l’état de fatigue de son professeur ; ses cernes qui réapparaissaient régulièrement, son irritabilité durant ces mêmes périodes, tout comme une kyrielle d’autres petits détails qui le turlupinaient, s’il pouvait s’exprimer ainsi. 

Cedric ne savait pas pour quelle raison il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Probablement parce que l’homme semblait entouré d’une aura de mystère, et que l’inexplicable, fait rarissime dans le monde magique, était une chose qui attirait énormément le jeune homme. Cela n’avait certainement rien à voir avec ses yeux bleus pétillant d’humour et de tendresse, ses mains délicates ou encore ses cheveux couleur de miel. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Quoi qu’il en soit, il était bien contant que Lupin ait apprécié son essai plein de compassion au milieu de tous ces devoirs qui devaient probablement décrire les actions du loup de façon atroce. C’était dans ce but-là que Cedric avait pris la peine d’entièrement réécrire son devoir. 

Le capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch était toujours perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu’il entra dans la classe de Métamorphoses, à l’instant-même où retentissait la sonnerie du début du cours. Machinalement, il prit place au premier rang et sortit ses affaires de son sac. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre, il aperçut quelques élèves de troisième année qui marchaient d’un air peu enthousiaste en direction de la cabane du garde-chasse, Hagrid, pour leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. L’attrapeur se souvenait avoir entendu des élèves de troisième année de sa Maison se plaindre du devoir que Rogue leur avait donné à faire lorsqu’il avait remplacé Lupin pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sur le moment, Cedric n’avait pas compris ce qui avait bien pu passé par la tête du tyrannique Maître de Potions pour qu’il donne le même devoir à toutes les volées. Que le professeur Lupin n’ait demandé qu’au sixième et septième années de rendre ledit devoir ne changeait rien au fait. À présent, le Poufsouffle était persuadé que Rogue avait eu dans l’intension qu’au moins un élève découvre le secret de son collègue. 

Qu’est-ce que ce sale type avait espéré ? Qu’un élève crie au loup ? Qu’il provoque un scandale, forçant Remus à démissionner ? Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait trahir un homme aussi doux et attentionné, un homme aussi charmant que Remus Lupin. La main de Cedric, qui prenait machinalement des notes, s’arrêta lorsque celui-ci réalisa qu’il venait de penser à son enseignant en utilisant son prénom. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il sentit ses joues rosir légèrement. Peut-être devrait-il admettre, au moins à lui-même, avoir un léger faible pour le professeur Lupin.

Oui, maintenant qu’il y pensait, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, surtout concernant les rêves qu’il faisait ces derniers temps, où son beau professeur le sauvait d’un terrible dragon chinois. Mais le jeune homme avait les pieds sur terre : jamais son enseignant ne verrait en lui autre chose qu’un simple élève. Non, il valait mieux qu’il mette ses sentiments de côté, qu’il les garde secrets, comme il garderait secrète la lycanthropie du professeur Lupin. De son Remus.


End file.
